The Heat of the Moment
by Shadow of the Angel
Summary: Kagami is a famous R18 star that quit. He finally returned to the business, but this time he is very decisive about who he has sex with. He will only accept the video company if he gets to choose. On the day, he notices a light blue hair, a "backstage" worker. Little did Kagami know that he was connected to him for the past 2 years of his break off work. (5 Chapters Max.)
1. Chapter 1

The Heat of the Moment

**Note: _This story will be 5 chapters at most._**

Kagami is a world renown R18 star that quit. He is finally back in business, however, he is very strict on who he has sex with. He will only accept that video company if he gets to choose.

And they give in.

On the day of the shoot, they give him a selection of girls.

A boy with light blue hair around his age works as a "backstage" person who catches his eye. And he says that he wants him.

Kuroko is surprised and so is the director...what will happen?

* * *

Kagami Taiga. He was known all over the world. For being the best of the best. Sure, it wasn't the best job in the world, but he loved it. He was constantly in videos. Doing whatever he wanted. Fucking whoever he wanted. He didn't care about who he was fucking. He just did it 'cause he wanted to.

Kuroko Tetsuya. He was just there. His job was to be the "errand" boy because because of his frail body he couldn't really do anything else. He was always backstage, watching behind the scenes as Kagami did his thing. Before he met Kagami, he kept on thinking about quitting the part time job. But he decided to stay. He couldn't help it anymore. He. _fell._ for the renown AV star: Kagami Taiga. For the next two years while Kagami was still contracted by the video label, Kuroko tried to do anything to get Kagami's attention. But. It never worked because of his weak presence. And also, whenever Kuroko tried there was always a bunch of girls or some really close guy friends around Kagami. And one day, he couldn't take it anymore. He just down-right disappeared. Not that many people knew about his presence besides the person who hired him, so they never noticed that he was gone. But for some reason everyone in the work place felt like there was something missing. Something that held everyone together was gone. Sure, the videos were still recorded and everything was the same, but Kagami felt it too. About two days after Kuroko left, he had this weird feeling that nothing seemed "together" anymore. At first he thought that he was an AV actor because he loved to do these kinds of things, but that day he had this feeling that he couldn't continue. _Something was missing and he just couldn't continue._

Akashi Seijurrou, the manager, saw it coming. He knew where Kuroko went and why. He knew that Kagami no longer felt like participating.

Aomine Daiki, he was the director. He only worked there for of course, big boobs. But little did he know that his obsession would just ruin his future love life forever.

Kise Ryouta, has a secret crush on the director. He was part of the backstage crew. He was actually very close with Kuroko Tetsuya. So when he left, Kise Ryouta flew into depression. He no longer had a friend, a helpful advisor that could tell him what to do with his secret crush. He believed that there was no longer anything to do but just give up on the one-sided love that lasted for 5 years. Kise understood why Kuroko left. He really did. Cause in fact, he was in the same situation.

* * *

It has been weeks since Kuroko left. Tuesday morning, Kise tried to call his number many times...and the only thing he could hear was the ringing tone. He felt lonely. He also felt like there was no point as he watched Aomine continue being the director and enjoying all the busty girls he was seeing. Tears streamed past his face and he quickly wiped them. "I can't take it anymore," Kise murmured.

* * *

It took Aomine until Friday to realize Kise was really gone. Kise was just a close friend to Aomine. That all he's ever thought. So when Aomine didn't see him the next or the next he started to think that Kise was sick. So he visited his apartment. Only to see that it was _completely empty._ No furniture. It was _empty._ The only thing that left remaining, was a dropped and forgotten journal on the ground. Aomine was surprised that his closest friend never told him that he was moving and so without thinking, read the journal, knowing that if Kise were there, he would fight to prevent him from reading it. _  
_

Aomine started from the very beginning. It was dated at the beginning of the year. It was the new years. On that day Aomine and Kise went together to the temple to pray. In the neat handwriting he kept on seeing his name "Aominecchi" as Kise described the day. The rest were the same. Until about two weeks ago. The journal said:

_Kurokocchi's been acting strangely. I think he has a crush on Kagamicchi. I just think that they would be perfect for each other. But Kagamicchi never notices Kurokocchi because of his weak presence._

Aomine paused from reading. "WHAT!? THERE WAS A GUY NAMED KUROKO? How come I never knew..." he murmured and the read on.

_Kurokocchi probably feels like giving up. Especially because he has liked Kagamicchi for around 4 years now. But Kagamicchi never notices._

_Eh, I guess I should give up too. I've been in unrequited love for the same amount of time. I feel Kurokocchi's pain._

_;( He is never going to find out how I feel. I guess I will give up._

Wanting to know who Kise was talking about, he continued reading. He skimmed through all the entries until around 2 days ago, when Kise disappeared.

_Aominecchi...is so cruel. It's been around a week since we've hung out together. Even though we work at the same place, we never talk. I'm starting to feel lonely. I wish Kurokocchi were here. Kagamicchi and Bakagami and Aominecchi is Ahominecchi..._

Then there were faint words that were crossed out, so Aomine squinted and looked really closely in order to read it.

_It's been 5 years of unrequited love, Aominecchi... I have finally decided to give up..._

Aomine just stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe it. The one Kise loved this whole entire time was him. He couldn't believe that he didn't notice. "I'm such an idiot!" For some reason he felt guilty. He didn't swing that way, but he just felt...guilt...and...lonely. He wanted to find Kise. To keep him close...Wait...why...?

The empty room didn't answer his question so he continued to read on.

_I'm moving off the grid. To a secret place that Aominecchi doesn't know **unless** he listens to what I say every year. I doubt he remembers so...there's no point._

"WHERE!?" Aomine growled. He tried to remember all the places that Kise would want to go. _New Zealand? France? WHERE!?_

He wanted to figure out where Kise went...So he rushed home and rummaged through the box of Kise's belongings that as left at his house. Only to find...another journal.

* * *

On the other hand, Kagami decided to officially retire from the department. His heart said that he no longer had his purpose. He didn't know what to do. He just followed his gut feeling. He had plenty of money in store for the next two years.

* * *

1 year later

Aomine finally figured out where Kise escaped to. It took him a lot of time to figure out. He finally figured out from a map that was hidden deep beneath the floor boards of his closet. Kise's-styled stars were drawn over Hawaii. He packed up and went as soon as he could. After a year of searching, Aomine realized that he loved Kise. He never wanted to lose him again. _Never_.

So he flew over...only to figure out that Kise was in the hospital. He's been in it, in a coma, since he left Japan.

Aomine couldn't believe it. He wish he was there for Kise. He regretted not being there for Kise when Kise most needed him. He hated himself for not realizing Kise's feelings for him or the feelings he had for Kise. "Why!? Why do I have to be so stubborn!?" Aomine thought.

Aomine rushed to the hospital once he arrived in Hawaii. He ran towards the front desk. "What room is Kise Ryouta in?" He asked the nurse. Beads of sweat were pouring down his face and the nurse could tell how desperate and in a hurry he was.

"Who are you? I am sorry, but before he fell into a coma he asked for only one person to be able to visit him. And his name was Aomine Daiki."

"That is me. Where is he? And what happened to him?"

The nurse looked at him warily. "The plane that he was on had a very rough landing and Kise was one of the two who were badly injured. We rushed him to the hospital in time and were able to help him, however, from either exhaustion or more, he fell into a coma. He hasn't woken up from the coma for a year." The nurse watched as Aomine's expression darkened. "He is in room R-78."

"Thank you," Aomine said as he ran.

"Good luck," she whispered. Little did Aomine know that she was keeping one very important point from him. Kise woke up a week ago. Kise asked them to keep quiet about him waking up. Because he wanted to know if Aomine would actually come looking for or not.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heat of the Moment_

Chapter 2

Aomine quietly walked into the room. The white walls and the machine that was stuck around Kise made him sick. He regretted not giving him enough attention. He grabbed the chair in the corner and dragged it next to the bed. He sat in it and cried. He couldn't believe that Kise was in a coma. He just wanted him to wake up so he could tell him how much he missed him. "I've missed you. I'm an idiot. I didn't notice you were gone until three days after you left. I'm such an idiot. How come I didn't notice your feelings before? You know...I've been searching for where you would go since then. A year. It took me A YEAR, but once I found this place marked on the map I flew here as soon as I could." Aomine smiled. "I know you've wanted to go here. I just hate how you get to go to your dream place but this happens to you..." Aomine paused for a second. "All I want to say is that...I love you Kise. It took me a while to notice my feelings, but at least I know now. I love you so much." Aomine grabbed onto Kise's hand and a tear dropped onto it. "Just wake up...please..." Then the tan manned heard a noise. Sniffling. He looked up to meet his eyes with golden ones. "Aominecchi!" Kise said while crying. "I missed you~" Kise flung himself on Aomine and hugged him. Aomine at first was shocked, but he slowly snapped out of it and hugged Kise back. "I'll never let you go. Never." Aomine whispered into Kise's ear. The blonde blushed then kissed his beloved. He was so happy when Aomine started kissing back. The kiss was at first slow and sensual, but then it became a heated kiss. Aomine bit Kise's bottom lip making Kise gasp. Aomine took he chance and let his tongue into Kise's mouth. Kise moaned with the new feeling and fought for his dominance, but lost. The kiss continued and Kise wrapped his legs around Aomine's waist and then bit harshly on Aomine's lip. The tanned guy stood up and led them towards the bed, carefully placing the blond on his back. He hovered over the blonde and smirked. "You dare bit me?" The blonde blushed as the dark-haired leaned in. "Ahhh. Stop Aominecchi." Kise screamed and then started laughing from the tickling he was getting. "Stop..." Aomine stopped and then starting sucking on the light skin of Kise's. Kise's breath hitched and he wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck and his turned his head so Aomine could get better access. Aomine continued until Kise stopped him. "Not now Aominecchi. I'm not ready yet. And plus, I want to sleep." Kise pushed Aomine onto the bed and then snuggled. Later the nurse from before walked in to notice them sleeping peacefully next to each other. She chuckled and then slowly closed the door so they could sleep some more.

* * *

One more year later

Kuroko was back in Japan. He got in contact with Kise after Kise and Aomine got back from their trip a little less than a year ago. When Kise told him that he was in a relationship with his love he was happy for him, but he felt lonely. Kise would be around Aomine more often and he would feel more lonely... Kise promised to hang out with Kuroko, and he never broke the promise. Aomine would tag along at times and he seemed perfectly fine with Kuroko, he even named him "Tetsu". It took Kise a whole year to convince Kuroko to start working at the studio again. He believed that he already moved on and decided to continue working.

When he went to the manager's office with Kise and Aomine, he gladly let them all back in. Kuroko was happy to start working again, but there were times that he felt lonely. There were couples everywhere. Even the manager got a lover though nobody sees him that often since him and the manager are always locked up in their office. Kise always clung onto Aomine whenever he could and when Aomine was directing he didn't really care about the girl on screen. He just focused on getting the job done so he could go to his Kise. As the days went past, Kuroko never saw Kagami. When he asked the manager what happened to him, he said that he retired. Kuroko was heartbroken that he wouldn't be able to see Kagami again, but then he forgot about it. Or at least tried to forget about it.

* * *

One day Kise went to pick up Kuroko so they could head to work when he got a text from Aomine. He look at it and gasped. He turned Kuroko around and went in the opposite direction of work. "Where we going Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked. Kise chuckled uncertainly, "I forgot to get something to eat. Let's go to the store and get some food." Kuroko looked at him for a few seconds an Kise could've sworn that Kuroko knew something was off. Kuroko then said, "I want a vanilla milkshake anyways." And they both headed towards the store.

The text said:

To: _Kise _

From: _Aominecchi 3_

Subject: _EMERGENCY_

_Do not bring Kuroko to work now. I MEAN IT. Kagami is back and you know what will happen if Kuroko sees him again..._

_I repeat! DON'T BRING HIM HERE YET._

_I'll tell the manager that you guys will be late_

_-Love You, Aomine_

While Kuroko and Kise were getting a bite to eat, Kise felt a buzz in his pants pocket. He check the text and his eyes grew wide.

To: _Kise_

From: _Aominecchi 3_

Subject: There's no way out.

_There's no way out. Kagami has agreed to work here again..._

_The one condition that he had was that he would get to choose who he would be with in the videos. _

_I guess you can bring him over now. He is bound to see him again anyways._

-_Love you, Aomine_

After they were done eating they headed towards the studio building.

* * *

Kagami's POV

My only condition was that I would be able to choose who I have sex with. At first the manager was dumbfounded because two years ago I would do anyone. I guess I've changed. Over the two years I thought about things. I realized that I should try to find the person who was meant for me. The only reason why I decided to work at the studio again was to find that person. Two years ago I left because I felt like I wasn't needed anymore. And a year later I realized why I didn't feel needed anymore. It was because the person who I was meant for me didn't need me anymore...or at least that's what I think.

A long line of eager girls sat in front of me. Like I said, the manager agreed with my condition and gave me a bunch of girls to pick. I looked at all of them and even asked them questions, but none of them felt..._right for me._ It was when the door flew open that I felt something. A beautiful blonde walked into the studio and smiled brightly at the director. They kissed. I am not that immoral, I wouldn't try to go after someone that was already taken. I continued to interview the girls, and yet again none of them felt right. That was until I heard a voice. A monotonous voice that felt so sweet to my ears. I looked to find where the voice came from. "Kise-kun. Aomine-kun. Can you please stop blocking my way?" The owner of the voice pushed past the two and then stopped in his tracks. He stared in at me. And then he turned around and hid behind Kise and Aomine. "Kurokocchi~ Why are you still upset, I thought you moved on already."

"Kise. Stop hiding him and show him to me." I said. Kise ignored what I just said and Aomine just glared at me. Probably because I just ordered his Kise around. When they didn't budge I marched towards them to looked down at the light blue haired. He was huddled into a ball was was quietly crying. I couldn't believe my eyes. I can't believe I just made such a cute person cry. I don't know what I did though. What did I do? When the blue-haired looked up, his eyes watery, I was mesmerized. My heart started beating erratically. That was the sign. This was the person I was looking for. "What's your name?" I said. The blue-haired looked at me for a second before sniffling and saying, "Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Well...Kuroko." I offered my hand to him and helped him up. "You're the one I want."


End file.
